The Science Teacher
by Psychic101
Summary: My name is Shawn Spencer I'm 28 years old and I was raped every day from the ages of 11 to 15 not by my mother or father… but my science teacher.It stopped 13 years ago but hes back.Will Juliet be able to help her boyfriend? Or Will it all start again?
1. Worst Time

**WARNING **Some chapters may be too graphic for younger readers. The first few chapters will be short, but I'm working on that. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>My name is Shawn Spencer, I'm twenty-eight years old and I was raped every day from the ages of eleven to fifteen not by my mother or father… but my science teacher. I have a photographic memory, meaning I remember every little detail of every "Fun time" we had. My science teacher would fail me to convince the principal that I needed private lessons during and after school. Sometimes he would pull me out of class saying he needed to talk to me or he needed my help. And every day I let him; I didn't fight or scream I knew it would just get worse. But the worst was on my fifteenth birthday.<p>

Santa Barbra, February 22 1992

"Happy birthday buddy," Gus clapped my back and I smiled. We walked down the hallway, all of my friends wishing me a happy day. "Do you feel different?" Gus opened his blue locker while I stood alongside him.

"No, not really." I told him and he nodded. Gus grabbed his books, and then we walked towards homeroom.

"Shawn wait!" we turned, Tam was running towards us. Tam was shorter than the other kids in our grade. His glasses kept slipping down his nose, "Mr. Sullivan wants to see you." He said. I froze, and Gus frowned, "Why does he want to see Shawn? We don't have him today." Gus looked at me.

"Uh… thanks Tam." I nodded and started to walk away. Gus grabbed my arm and he searched my face. "Are you okay?" he asked I nodded and told him to go into the class. I'd be there soon. Gus and Tam walked into the room, while I headed towards my doom. I walked out of the building and headed over to the science class rooms. I opened the door and walked down the quite hall over to Sullivan's room. I knocked three times before he said, "Come in." I walked into the room.

I shut the door, locked it and put my stuff by the door as usual. My body now acted on autopilot. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time. "In here," his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I walked into the back room where he was. Sullivan was sitting on his desk, his shirt on the floor and his shoes underneath the chair. I could clearly see his growing erection against his pants.

He slid off of the desk and commanded me to take of my shirt; I did as I was told. My mind drifting off and noticing things around the small office.

_Three pencils in his pencil cup, four used pens in the trash can, the date on the board was two weeks wrong._

I cringed as my shirt hit the floor. Sullivan stretched out his arms and started roaming around my chest. He gripped my shoulder and said his next command. "Take off the pants." I reached down on undid my belt, letting my pants fall to the floor, leaving me in my boxers.

"Today is going to be fun," he purred stroking up and down my chest, moving to my legs. "Do you know why?" I shook my head, "Today's your birthday isn't it?" I nodded. "A boys fifteenth birthday is a special one, you know why? It's when a boy becomes a man. And I'm going to give you a great welcome, to the real world."

His face became angry and he shoved me onto my knees. My eyes were level with his crotch. He unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down his legs. I let out a little sob when his erection broke from its confines. "Oh don't whine! It's going to be fun, a thing to remember!" he then pulled open my mouth and forced his penis into my mouth.

_Dust bunnies growing under the desk, the clock telling me I'd been here only for ten minutes._

Not only did I remember my surroundings, I remembered what his dick looked like. From the hairs at the top, to the unsightly mole on the shaft. I closed my eyes and couldn't but think, _This is enough. I've had enough. _I knew I wouldn't be able to do much. The man had at least one-hundred pounds on me, and a foot taller. I was small for my age, not as small as Tam but I was only eighty pounds.

My parents couldn't figure out why I was small. I wasn't short, but I was skinny and weak. Making me an easy target for the pedophile Sullivan. The only time I could possibly hurt him, was when his most sensitive area was in my mouth. Before I could think it through, I clamped down on his cock. My teeth biting into the hard flesh, he roared. Wither in pain or pleasure I'm not sure of. He pushed me back, my head and neck snapping onto the floor. My sight became bleary and I felt liquid by my head. "Shit!" Sullivan cursed quickly getting dressed. I then felt him next to me, dressing me up. I closed my eyes and didn't wake up again.

When I did I was in the hospital, my mother was sitting beside me, her hand clutching mine. My father was by the door talking to Sullivan. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was telling him about his grades and then he just fell. I couldn't stop him; he just collapsed and hit the ground." Sullivan shook his head pretending to be upset.

"Well thankfully you were there to help him, we owe you so much." Dad and Sullivan shook hands. I whimpered, drawing attention from my mom and dad. "Goose," mom stood up and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright?" Dad was at my side in seconds. I tried so hard not to cry, I knew if I cried Sullivan would get what he wanted. He was by the door giving me a smile. The smile seemed to say: _This isn't over. I'll be back for you and when I do, you'll wish you never lived_.

* * *

><p>What you guys think? Not like other stories but hey, we all needs some sadness in our lives.<p> 


	2. Riding Not So Smooth of A Road

Short I know, and I'm sorry. Some cursing, and hints of Shules.

* * *

><p><span>Santa Barbra, October 22 2005<span>

I woke up panting and sweating, it had all been a dream. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, the clock on the stove read 3:32 AM. I slept two hours, that was all. I opened the cabinet and pressed against the false back covering my stash of pills. I have ADD, a low form of paranoia and I was schizophrenic. All because of what my Science teacher had done to me. I took three of each and two sleeping pills, hoping to maybe have a dreamless sleep, but I was wrong. All the pills did was kept me up. At seven AM I got a call from Karen Vick, the police chief asking me to come down to the station.

I walked into my room and changed out of my pajamas. I pulled on sweatpants, and a long sleeved shirt. It was now fall, meaning the weather would be cooling down. I grabbed my wallet, phone and motorcycle keys. I shut the door and walked down the stairs, to my parked cycle. I was about to straddle it when I felt a dizziness in my head.

"Maybe I shouldn't drive," I mumbled turning and walking down the street to the nearest bus stop. The sky was a dark grey, and the trees were waving back and forth with the strong winds. I wasn't the only one at the stop; an elderly Asian woman was sitting at the bench with brown bags on her lap. A white man in a suit was chatting away on his phone. Soon the bus pulled up, I paid the five dollar fine for the all-day pass, and I took a seat in the back.

The bus was cold, and sitting next to the open window wasn't helping at all. I didn't move it though; something in my head told me today was going to be a bad day. I closed my eyes and hastily opened them back up when the "Fun Times" began to roll. The dreams had raged through me last night, worse than they had been in a while. It took me five busses to get to the station; I arrived forty minutes after the chief had called me.

I walked into the station, not bothering to put on a fake smile as I usually did. I walked down the hallway when I was stopped. "Look Spencer I…" Carlton Lassiter started, but I just walked past him. I ignored everyone's looks and I made it into the Chief's office. I sat in the back and waited for the others to arrive.

Juliet, Gus and Carlton came in seconds after me, Carlton was whispering to Juliet my girlfriend. I knew it was about me because she was giving me a worried look. I closed my eyes and opened them instantly not wanting to see the "Fun Times". Gus sat next to me, he raised his fist for a fist bump, and I didn't even lift my fist a hair. I grasped my pants tightly; I was starting to feel jumpy yet tired. You know how you go to sleep, then wake up feeling even more tired than you were before you fell asleep? Times that by a million and you wouldn't know how tired I was.

"I need leads people or this murderer is going to get away." Vick paused, thinking I was probably going to say some weird remark or interrupt in any way. When I didn't she continued. "Anything would be helpful at the time… Mr. Spencer?" they all looked at me.

"No," I simply answered shrugging my shoulders. Juliet placed a hand on my shoulder trying to offer some comfort. The smell of her perfume calmed me down a little. For some reason she was the only one would could that. I don't why, but I felt safe around the blonde detective.

"Are you positive? You have nothing on the case?" Vick studied me closely.

"The spirits haven't been very giving lately." I made up.

"You really have nothing?" Lassiter asked shocked. "No remark or snappy comeback? No 80's reference or lie? I'm shocked!" he smiled. That's when I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. I was tired of everyone expecting things out of me. I jumped up, Juliet pulling her hand away as if she'd been burned.

"No Lassiter, I have none of those things! Now shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone! This world doesn't revolve around you!" I yelled storming out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>They will get longer! I promise!<p> 


	3. Take Me Home

Again not so long :/ sorry everyone. Lots of Shules, and more to come!

* * *

><p>I walked into the bathroom. The first time, I walked into the girl's bathroom and got wacked by an old lady with a purse. And it hurt! Who knew an old lady was that strong? I didn't. I was finally alone in the men's bathroom. I grasped the sides of the sink, my knuckles were turning white. I turned the water on; I made a cup with my hands and washed my face with cold water. Man I shouldn't have snapped at Lassie, I thought then a wave of guilt washed over me.<p>

The poor guy hadn't done anything to me, and I snapped at him. I was just upset and tired and he'd pushed my last button. I also remembered Juliet's retreating hand when I jumped up. The way she looked at me… it was like she'd never seen me before, and she was frightened by it. My stomach flopped when I thought about that. Juliet was my girlfriend, and I completely scared her off. God I'm so stupid.

I wanted to bang my head into the mirror but I heard the door opening. I was about to turn and shout at them to go away but… "Shawn?" I turned towards the door, Juliet stood there with a concerned look on her face. I looked away and I looked at my refection in the mirror. I looked like a living hell. My face was pale, and my eyes were red. Juliet walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and rested them for a little while, Juliet just stood there, understanding I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want to talk. I was slightly shocked when the "Fun Times" didn't come. Juliet gripped my shoulder tighter and the smell of her shampoo and perfume mixed into a soothing scent.

"Shawn? Honey I'm going to take the rest of the day off and we are going to get you home so you can sleep. How does that sound?" she told me softly and sweetly. "I-I can't sl-sleep." I stuttered, refusing to meet her yes.

"Can you look at me?" her voice was soft. I couldn't look at her, not now. Not after what had happened minutes before. "Baby? Please look at me." She begged. I shook my head and stared down at the sink. "Shawn, look at me! Shawn!" She was done asking, and she was done begging. She put her hand under my chin and twisted my head so my eyes were facing hers.

"Shawn are you stoned?" She gasped; I turned away from her grip. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool mirror. Juliet's image flashed in my mind. She was wearing the purple blouse that I loved, with her black suit over it. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her nails were covered in red polish. Resting on her clavicle was the necklace I'd gotten her for our anniversary last month.

It was a small silver fairy, which I'd caught her looking at the week before our anniversary. I asked if she liked it and she'd scoffed it off, claiming she didn't like it. But I could her better then she thought, and I knew she loved it. So I bought it when she wasn't paying attention. I presented it a week later at the dinner, she looked so happy. I'd never forget that moment.

"No Jules, I just haven't slept well." I lied quickly. If Juliet found out about my small addiction to the pills in my cabinet, she'd leave. And I wouldn't know what to do with myself then, she was everything.

"Shawn your pupils are dilated, and your face is pale." she sounded shocked and worried at the same time.

"Jules don't worry about me just… Yeah, just take me home please." She touched my shoulder and I turned willingly. I opened my eyes and looked into her crystal blue ones, waiting for her to turn and run. When she didn't I felt a little better.

"I'll always worry about you," she said wrapping me in a hug. I dug my head into her shoulder and breathed in. She smelt of lavender and peaches, she smelt like heaven. "I'm going to take you home, get you something to eat and you're going to rest. Alright?" I nodded and she gripped me closer to herself.

* * *

><p>I love Shules :D it makes me so happy.<p> 


	4. Hot Syrup Plus a Homeless Man

Told you it would get longer.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was lying in bed, just looking up at the celling. Juliet was in the kitchen cleaning up the dining room. She had made wonderful Pineapple Pancakes, with warm syrup not cold. Juliet as she had said had taken the rest of the day off, she didn't want me to be alone and I was glad for her company.<p>

"Hey Shawn," Juliet walked into the room and got into bed next to me. I moved onto my side so I was facing her, she smiled and cupped my cheek. "Shawn you can tell me anything, you know that right?" she said and I nodded

"I know that Jules," I assured her, I took her hand and kissed it; she blushed but tried to hide it by digging her face into the pillow. It all felt so natural. I'd been in her apartment many times, and it had become a second home to me.

"You are just so adorable." It was my turn to smile, she smacked my chest playfully. She looked at me and stopped smiling. I wondered why it had dropped so fast. "Shawn, what's wrong with you?" her voice was serious.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" I tried avoiding the subject. But she was just so damn stubborn.

"Shawn I'm your girlfriend, I know when you're lying and I know when something is bothering you." she reached for my hand and grasped it.

"Juliet I'm positive that I'm fine, just tired." she nodded but looked as if she didn't believe me. I was about to speak again when she stopped me. "Shush go to sleep Shawn… Close your eyes, look your half way there." it was like magic, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

Santa Barbra, March 14 1991

It was late at night, I was running down an alley; I jumped over a metal trash can. I could feel him following me, I was the prey and he was the predator.

"Hey watch it kid!" A homeless man yelled as I almost ran into him, I ran into a dead end. A big chain-link fence was in front of my path; I turned and looked behind me. "You can't run Shawn! And you definitely can't hide!" Frank Sullivan, my science teacher shouted. I looked around; my best chance was to climb it. So I did well… I tried to. I was half way up when a hand grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I started to scream but a hand went around my mouth. The homeless man I had run into was staring at me.

_White hair covered by a red cap_

_White beard_

_Tan sweater_

_Black right front tooth_

"Come on kid, he's coming!" the man grabbed my arm and we ran into a building, he opened a crate. "Get in!" he hissed. I didn't know if I could trust him, but he was better than Sullivan. I did as ordered, before he closed the lid, he looked at me. "What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Shawn Spencer," I gulped.

"Shawn Spencer… your dad a cop?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you Shawn Spencer, I'm Theodore Patterson."

"Thank you sir." I said quickly.

"No need, just stay quiet." I nodded, a loud bang echoed around the room as he shut the crates lid.

"You! Homeless man. Where's the kid?" Sullivan barked at Theodore.

"Kid? Why would a kid be around here?" Theodore asked innocently pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Stop playing dumb, where is he?" Sullivan snapped.

"Short? Brown hair? Green eyes?" I couldn't see but I assumed Sullivan nodded. "Fine he went that way, a few seconds ago. The kid practically ran into me. Kids these days, have no manners." Theodore sighed and I heard footsteps take off. The crate lid was opened and Theodore was gazing down at me. "Here," Theodore offered me his hand; I took it and got out the crate. We walked out of the building, he walked by my side. He didn't leave me the entire way to my house. He was alert, and kept looking around for Sullivan. Before I knew it we were standing in front of my house.

"How did you know I lived here?" he shrugged.

"Watch yourself Shawn Spencer," He clapped my shoulder and started walking away.

"Will I see you again?" I asked he turned.

"Maybe, maybe not it all depends." Then I watched as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "What are you waiting for? Get inside!" Theodore yelled. I frowned because he never turned around. I waited until he was out of sight before running up the yard and into my house.

"Where you been?" dad asked not looking up from the paper.

"Around,"

"Yeah? Well go take a shower, you smell like fish." I smelled my jacket, sure enough I smelt like fish.

Santa Barbra, October 23 2005

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the window; Juliet was asleep next to me, I looked at the clock 9:00 AM. Wow, I hadn't even thought about Theodore Patterson in years, I never did see him again now that I thought about it.

"Hey you're awake," Juliet said sitting up and stretching.

"How long have I been out?" I yawned.

"You passed out around one yesterday. You got… it looks like twenty hours of sleep." she told me, I nodded. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah I did Jules… Did you?"

"Just fine. Yeah I did," she smiled and lay back down next to me. Her head curling in the side of my neck. For some reason, I always slept better when Juliet was nearby. Another magical response I had to the blonde. We were interrupted when her phone blasted. She reluctantly got up and answered her phone. "O'Hara," she answered

"O'Hara we need you to bring Spencer down to the station." Came Carlton's voice. Juliet had put her phone on speaker. "Carlton?"

"Who else? Did you just wake up?"

"What? No I've been up for hours," Juliet said yawning.

"No I've been calling you for hours and you just answered so you just woke up." He put together.

"Fine you got me Carlton." Juliet gave in.

"Unless you and Spencer were…" he started. "Stop there Carlton," she interrupted him, not letting him go any further.

"Just get down here!" he hung up and Juliet closed her phone.

"Who was that?" I asked sitting up.

"It was Carlton, weren't you listening?"

"No."

"We have to go to the station come on," she put on her shoes and walked out of the room, I followed her. "Wait, no Shawn, change your clothes," she said "Please?" she added. I rolled my eyes and went and changed.


	5. He's Back

"Chief's office she wants to see you both." Buzz McNabb told us as we walked into the station. We walked to the chief's office, Vick, Dad, Gus and Lassie were already there. Juliet went and stood next to Lassie, I sat next to Gus in front of the chief's desk.

"Now that you are all here, a rape was reported from a fifteen year old boy this morning around eight. He is alive, but in critical condition I want you all to investigate." She started.

"The boy has no visual look on the suspect, he remembers very little so I…" my father began Chief gave him a look.

"We want you to proceed with caution; his parents will be with him. Detectives can talk to the parents while Shawn, you and Gus can talk to the kid his name is Daniel Webber." She told us.

"Like Andrew Lloyd Webber? The guy who wrote Phantom of the Opera?" I asked.

"So you remember that, but not my sixth birthday party?" Gus requested harshly.

"First of all Phantom of the Opera is awesome, secondly Gus your sixth birthday was a dinosaur party." I told him matter of factly.

"Shawn your sixth birthday party was a dinosaur, mine was Space themed." He corrected me.

"Oh… Then who had that one party with the roosters?"

"That was you two years later." He said.

"Why? I hate roosters they're scary." Gus smiled.

"You know that's right." We went to fist bump. I actually felt better today.

"Boys! Stop bitching like little the kids you are, you have a job to do!" Dad scolded at us, his voice raising.

Santa Barbra, Memorial Hospital

"Spencer, Guster what took you so long?" Lassie asked us once we walked inside the hospital's lobby.

"We had to go get a pineapple smoothie." I answered sweetly holding my smoothie up for evidence

"Room 12C and please act orderly." he almost begged. I looked at Gus our eyes met, we broke out laughing.

"Children." He mumbled walking away.

"Shawn please be good," she took a quick sip of my smoothie before chasing after her partner.

"Gus are we children?" I looked at Gus who was slurping up his own drink.

"Yes and no." he thought for a moment before answering.

"Is that a good thing?" I questioned.

"Yes and no." He walked towards the elevator,

"Gus! Why do you keep saying that?" I yelled.

"Shush!" A Nurse shushed me from their little station

"You Shush!" I retorted running to Gus.

We walked down the hallway "This is it," Gus said stopping in front of a door a boy, Daniel Webber was fifteen, he had black hair and brown eyes. We walked into the room, two people stood up, a woman who had blond hair and brown eyes, and a man with black hair and blue eyes, he reminded me of Lassie.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Psychic Shawn Spencer, this is my partner Jackie Blackie, we work for the SBPD." I said and Gus made a karate stance.

"You would like to talk to Daniel?" The woman guessed. I nodded and informed them of Lassie and Jules, they left us alone.

"Daniel, can you tell us anything?" Gus asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"He was tall… brown hair, I think maybe orange? I can't think of anything about what he looks like." he slumped his shoulders

"Dan, Can I call you Dan?" Not waiting for an answer I continued "We want to help you Dan, you don't have to be scared or worried." I told him with a smile

"You have no idea what's it's like" He said frowning, I sighed and thought, you couldn't be wrong. I did know what it was like, and I was sad that Daniel here also knew.

"Dan can you tell us what happened before it…. happened?" Gus asked, the kid nodded.

"He was a sub for my science class," I froze, no. It had to be some coincidence. "He taught us about something, I can't really remember, I was staring at Sammy Valero." He smiled.

"After class I went to P.E, during the middle of class Coach got a call asking me to go down to the Science lab after school so I did." He frowned. "I got there and he locked the door behind me. I thought that was weird, but I didn't say anything. He told me I had been a bad boy, not listening to him during class and that I needed to be punished. I climbed out the window while he was pulling down his pants, I ran down the streets. I made it into an alley when he caught up with me, he said it was going to be worse now and I guess it was." Tears started streaming down the boy's face. I remembered my time, running down the alley I had been scared, I don't know what would have happened if Theodore hadn't saved me.

"What happened next?" Gus asked whipping tears from his own eyes he was a "Sympathetic Crier" as he called it, I called it BBS: Big Baby Syndrome.

"He said I had seen and done too much, and then he hit me with something I don't know what it was. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital." Daniel thought, trying to remember more.

"You're fifteen right?" I asked he nodded, "And this guy, he was you science sub?"

"Yeah why?" Daniel sniffled.

"He's back," I said aloud

"He's back? Who's back?" Gus asked, I realized my mistake and I ran out of the room

"Shawn! Shawn!" He called after me.


	6. Where's Goose?

Its a little longer.

* * *

><p>I ignored Gus's yelling's and cries for me to come back, I ran to the elevator. I pressed the button fiercely and quickly. "Come on." I mumbled we were on the tenth floor; the elevator was only on the third. "Come on!" I yelled kicking the metal doors a lady hugged her daughter closely and stared at me. "Damn it!" I cursed, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to get out of this place, seeing no other option; I ran down the stairs and ran right into Lassiter and Juliet at the bottom.<p>

"Spencer what the hell is wrong with you?" Lassiter asked grabbing my arms, Juliet looked worried. I managed to escape his grasp just as Gus came out of the elevator

"Shawn! Shawn!" He was running to me, I turned and ran out of the hospital. Juliet, Lassiter and Gus continued to chase me throughout five blocks before I lost them, hiding in a crate in an alley. Déjà vu, huh? They stopped in front of my crate and started talking. I could hear them and see them.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Lassiter was pacing, glaring at Gus. "I don't know he just freaked out after Daniel told us what happened." Gus sounded confused.

"I've never seen Spencer so freaked." Lassiter actually sounded worried and scared. I must be crazy, Lassiter freaked and scared over me? The world would have to be ending and even then he wouldn't be.

"You're not the only one; I haven't seen him this jumpy in years." Gus looked around and sighed.

"He was more scared, then jumpy. Gus he looked really afraid and freaked." Julie actually sounded close to tears.

"Did he say anything before he freaked out?" Lassiter asked putting a comforting hand on Juliet's shoulder. I felt bad making Juliet cry, but they couldn't find out, no matter what. They would just think of me as a helpless person, or a crazy person if they didn't believe me, they would just probably lock me up, just like they did to Yang.

"All he said was he's back, and he realized I knew, when I asked him who he was taking about. That's when he started to freak out, and ran out of the room. I found a woman a little girl scared by the elevators, the elevator came up, I got in and saw you two with him at the bottom." Gus told his side of the story.

"All he did was struggle against us, he seemed wild like he had no clue to who we were, and his eyes were wide and just huge." Lassiter said rubbing Juliet's back as tears started to trickle down her face. Juliet had remained silent. "Juliet, Shawn will be fine we will find him." Gus told her, she just shook her head and cried.

"Eventually." Lassiter put in as an afterthought that just made, Juliet cry even harder. Gus shot Lassiter an evil look. "What?" He asked innocently shrugging

"That doesn't help us find him or help Juliet's feelings at all." Gus explained.

"Well we should get back to the station and report this to the Chief and Henry." Lassiter spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Report? This wasn't an accident." Gus said anger dripping into his voice.

"No, but in this state Spencer could do anything, so we need to put out an APB for him, just in case." Lassiter explained, Gus shook his head

"Then you don't know Shawn, if he doesn't want to be seen or found you won't see or find him. Are you forgetting that he's psychic and his dad was a cop? He knows how to get around without being detected; it's a part of his gift."

"Then why doesn't he do that during a case?" Lassiter shot.

"It's fun to be seen during a case." I whispered I regretted it as soon as I said that because Juliet's head perked up.

"Shawn?" she looked around hopefully.

"Did you hear that?" I clamped my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes.

"Lassiter you may be out of your damn mind." Gus walked over to Juliet.

"No I swear I heard something," Juliet agreed.

"Lassiter come on let's just get Juliet somewhere else." Lassiter agreed he and Gus led my girlfriend to go get their car. When I was sure they were gone, I got out of the crate and continued running, well walking, I was still out of breath. I had about ten minutes before the ABP was sent out, so I have until then to get as far as possible, while avoiding all black and whites. Wow that sounded wrong sorry, I meant all police cars. I walked down the street and into another alley. Alleys are a good way to lose someone, but a good way to caught as well.

"Shawny boy is that you?" a chill went down my spine that voice… I turned around and saw no one. I quickened my pace and kept walking. "Shawny you can't run and you definitely can't hide!" It was the same voice; I turned and gasped at the person who stood in front of me.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Here, sit her down here." Chief Vick said pulling out a chair for Juliet once the three had returned to the station. Lassiter helped Juliet sit down in the chair, she was shaking and her eyes were blood shot red, from all of the crying she had been doing.

"Explain to me again what happened." Vick commanded more like asked though. They retold their stories for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We won't find Shawn with an ABP." Henry said

"We know that already Mr. Spencer." Gus said carefully knowing when Henry Spencer was mad, things could get heated up quickly and things could get bad.

"We have ten cruisers out looking for him, and some bikers, even some canines out there looking for him and you're saying it won't do any good?" Vick sighed.

"None of those things will help, but you never know I guess." Henry spoke trying to calm down his inner anger.

"Why would Shawn just run out like that Henry?" Vick asked him Henry just shrugged

"Does Maddie know?" She asked

"Oh hell no if she knew, she would insist on coming down here and it would just cause a lot of commotion." Henry stated shaking his head.

"Well Henry things can't get worse and she is his mother, she has every right to know. What if the situation was reversed? How would you feel?"

"I'd want to know…" He mumbled.

"Go call her." Vick said nodding, Henry sighed and went and called Maddie

"Maddie? It's Henry." He took a deep breath.

"Henry why are you calling?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"It's Shawn…" he started

"Shawn? Where's Goose? Is he alright or…?"

"Maddie we aren't sure, he freaked out and took off." Henry interrupted her.

"I'll be there in a few hours Henry."

"Maddie you don't need to come down."

"Henry of course I do, my little goose is out there, hurt and lost. I'm coming." She hung up leaving Henry shocked and confused.

* * *

><p>Does Juliet seem... un her?<p> 


	7. Maybe, Maybe Not, It All Depends

Oh oh its maaagic. You knoooow...

* * *

><p>"Shawny you can't run and you definitely can't hide!" It was the same voice, I turned and gasped at the person who stood in front of me. Theodore Patterson stood there smiling<p>

"Theo?" I asked he smiled. He looked the EXACTLY the same way, except his clothes were clean and newer and his tooth looked better it was creepy and weird but in a happy way.

_Red Cap_

_White Beard_

_Tan sweater_

_Black right front tooth_

"Shawn it's been years"

"I thought you were him"

"Frank Sullivan?" I shivered as he said that name.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well as you can see, I'm not him but I do know he is in town, and he is going to hurt people." Theo warned.

"Why won't you tell the cops?" I asked

"Why won't you tell the cops Shawn? I hate to say it but you are a victim, I'm just a witness. Are you scared?"

"Yeah a little… I mean who wouldn't be?"

"Shawn you're an adult now, you don't need to be scared of him." He told me.

"I know but I still can't help it. He penetrates my dreams and thoughts it's getting to where when anyone touches me. Even if it's just an accidental bump or a pat on the shoulder, I get scared and I jump out of my skin." I said, "Well… except my girlfriend. I'm okay with her, it's the only times… I don't remember."

"Girlfriend huh?" he smirked "Tell me all about her." he smiled I smiled back

"I just have a teeny little problem…" I started.

"The cops are after you?" he said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He shrugged

"I have my ways Spencer, now come on. Why don't we go get you something to eat and you can tell me all about your girlfriend?" I nodded he clapped my shoulder and I jumped, I just couldn't help it.

"Sorry." He apologized instantly.

"It's all right you get used to it" We continued walking down the alley (the opposite way) we didn't say anything until we came to a diner. We walked in like we were two regular guys, out to have lunch; we took a seat away from any windows in the back.

"What's her name?" He asked after we ordered

"Juliet O'Hara she's a-." I started

"Detective?" he finished I nodded.

"She has blue eyes and blonde hair." I smiled.

"You love her?" I was startled by the question

"Honestly, I knew when I first met her, I was in love. I haven't thought about it much." he seemed pleased by my answer.

"I had a wife, I loved her but she died of a heart attack sadly." he was sad at first but then he smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I played with fork on the table.

"Are you really sorry Shawn? Or do you just think you are?" He sounded just like my dad at that moment.

"You sound like my dad." I snickered.

"Your dad? Henry Spencer how is he?"

"You act like you've known us your whole life." I told him sipping my pineapple flavored Fanta.

"In a way I have known you your entire life well… at least most of it." our waitress came with two plates of food. "I have a regular hamburger with extra pickles no onions or mustered?" She held up the first plate.

"That's mine." Theodore told the lady putting his hand in the air, she set the plate in front of him. She crinkled her nose when she got close to him.

"So you must have the pineapple burger?" She asked me I just nodded.

"Thank you." I said after she put it in front of me

"You're welcome sugar." she winked at me and walked away Theodore raised his eyebrows

"Are the girls always over you like this?" I smiled.

"Yup always, even when I'm with Juliet. I just can't help it if my perfect fabulous hair and smile attract women, men sometimes to. That freaks Juliet out the most. No matter how many times I tell her she's lucky to have me, she just smiles and rolls her eyes." I smiled but then I remembered that I had made her cry earlier and the smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked noticing my smile come and go in mere seconds.

"I just I had an episode at the hospital today while we were working and I kind of ran off. The others chased me but I managed to hide than, Juliet started crying when Gus explained how freaked I had been and I… I just feel bad that I made her cry."

"Where is she now?" I shrugged. "Think." I tapped my head. "Uh she sent out the ABP, that's how and why all of the cops are after you." He bit down into the burger and a look of pleasure crossed his face.

"Yeah I guess, I think Lassie was the one who did that though, but I think Juliet might have had some part in the matter." We continued eating and talking for about three hours before I realized I should get home.

"Theo I think I should get home, Juliet is probably freaked out of her mind by me being gone so long."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." he took out a twenty dollar bill and laid it on the table

"I can pay for it." I said taking out my wallet

"No, no, no this is my treat." he smiled stopping me, I smiled back and stood up. Our waitress smiled and winked at me she slipped me a napkin with a phone number on it. Outside we walked about two blocks in silence

"Sing her a song." he said out of nowhere

"Sing?"

"Yeah Shawn I know you were holding back during your American Duos. You're a good singer, embrace it show her you love her." I stopped walking and I thought about it

"Yeah I think I will," He smiled and started to walk away. "Theo? Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not it all depends" He smiled one last time before walking away. Man all of this déjà vu was giving me a headache. I thought about what he had said. He knew me my whole life? He knew I could sing? He knew Juliet was a cop? How did he know about all of this? About an hour later I arrived at the station. I threw the napkin away with the waitress's number, I wouldn't need it.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed running into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her forehead on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her back and I kissed her head.

"Shawn where the hell where you?" dad asked.

"Goose? Goose!" My mom yelled, Juliet got out my arms so my mom could hug me.

"Mom I'm all right I swear." Shocked that she was here.

"Shawn where were you?" Dad asked again. I shrugged,

"Is it a secret?" Gus asked

"Maybe, maybe not it all, depends."

* * *

><p>Never believe its not soooo... Oh. Crap, didn't see you there!<p> 


	8. Tag To Station

Short I know :( I'm sorry

* * *

><p>Henry stood there leaning on the wall in the hallway, Maddie sounded upset. Who could blame her? Her son was missing and now the father of her son was telling her basically not to come and worry about him. He sighed and went back into the Chiefs office, Juliet was in her chair still, Carlton was nowhere to be seen and Gus was trying to make Juliet smile. Gus was lost he hadn't seen Shawn that scared since he found out, Yang had taken Juliet and tied her up to a clock tower. Even then he could at least pretend to be calm now he just went wild.<p>

"Come on Juliet we will find him." Gus tried the simplest answer, she had finally stopped crying.

"Yeah I know we will Gus." She saw Henry. "Did you call his mom?" She asked Henry he nodded. An hour later Madeline Spencer, who buzzing through the station trying to get as much information on the problem as she could. Henry stood up and stuck his head out the Chiefs door,

"Maddie!" He called she came running to him

"Henry! Any luck? Any word from him?"

"No but we are sure he is still in Santa Barbra, he wouldn't leave without telling someone he just wouldn't." Gus stood up.

"But he is in a dangerous state right now, so all red flags are still up." Vick commented

"Shawn wouldn't hurt himself." When everyone starred at her she turned to Henry. "Henry he wouldn't hurt himself. Tell me he wouldn't hurt himself!" She nearly yelled.

"Maddie I don't want him to but the way they described him… I think he just lost control and could do anything right now." Henry said soothingly

"He wouldn't do anything rash Henry, Shawn is just not like that at all."

"I know Maddie I know." Maddie sighed and sat down. Two hours later Juliet and everyone had started to lose hope. If Shawn hadn't come back by now, he might not. Juliet looked out the window and her jaw dropped as she saw Shawn throw something away. "He's back," she yelled running outside and flinging herself in his arms

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed running into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her head

"Shawn where the hell where you?" Henry asked storming outside.

"Goose? Goose!" Maddie yelled Juliet got out his arms so she could hug her son.

"Mom I'm all right I swear." Gus could tell Shawn was confused.

"Shawn where were you?" Henry asked again. He just shrugged.

"Is it a secret?" Gus asked

"Maybe, maybe not it all, depends." he smiled and winked at Juliet who smiled.

* * *

><p>La La LA<p> 


	9. Riddles In The Dark

I do not own Psych or The Hobbit.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was sitting in bed. After I had returned to the station, I had been questioned. I told them everything except about Theodore and Frank. No, that was to remain a secret. Meaning I told them absolutely nothing. Squat, nada, big fat zero. And Lassiter was pissed that I told them nothing. He even tried to get Juliet to try and get something out of me, but she didn't.<p>

My mom and dad tried next; they got the same amount of information from me. Gus got a little but all I told him was that I had spent the afternoon with an old friend, I gave him no name. He left the room more confused than before he came in. Sometimes confusing Gus could be a challenge, yet I had done it in a mere matter of seconds.

Juliet turned the bathroom light off as she climbed into bed and sat next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Shawn, I'm worried about you." she confessed. Resting her hand in the middle of my chest.

"Jules, you don't have to worry about me." I told her.

"Don't I Shawn?" She looked at me. I leaned in and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but soon enough our lips were moving in sync. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her back. I pressed her close to me.

"Shawn," she mumbled falling backwards onto her back. I went with her body. She ran her fingers through my hair as we kissed. She tilted her neck, while I started kissing and sucking at it. She moaned softly as she pulled me closer against her. We broke apart for a few seconds. During that time she unbuttoned my shirt and I undid hers as well. This time I was on my back and she was on top of me.

"Jules, I love you," I mumbled between kisses.

"Just shut up and concentrate… I love you too by the way," She said.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

I looked over in the dark at the figure next to me. Juliet was asleep, her back to me. I sat up, being careful to not wake her, I quickly got dressed and stepped outside onto the porch. The wind was blowing, and it was pretty cold. Despite the cold, I felt my head start to clear. My mom showing up had been a real shocker, hell everything was a shocker tonight. I sat down in the plastic chair she had by the door.

It was clear night, the sky was black, and the street lamps lit up the road. I looked across the road and saw a light turn off. Crickets were chipping, and every once in a while a car would pass by. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I soon feel asleep.

Santa Barbara, July 5 1989

"_Gollum got into his boat and shot off from the island, while Bilbo was sitting on the brink altogether flummoxed and at the end of his way and his wits. Suddenly up came Gollum and whispered and hissed_:" I rolled onto my back and turned the page. _"Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it'd make us, gollum!" And when he said gollum he made a horrible swallowing noise in his throat. That is how he got his name, though he always called himself 'my precious.'"_

"Shawn?" Dad knocked on the door and opened it.

"Yes?" I set down "The Hobbit" on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to be outside?" I glanced outside where kids were playing. "No, I'd rather read." My dad frowned.

"You'd rather what?" he asked.

"Read." I showed him the book. "You want to… read?" he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well… um… that's good. I guess," he seemed rather shocked.

"You don't have to sound so weirded out." I commented.

"What happened to the days where you were outside? Playing with all of the kids?" I shrugged. He sighed and stood up, "Fine read away," he waved his hand. He walked to the door and glanced at me before shutting the door. Once he was gone I got out of bed and changed my pants.

There were blood spots on them from this mornings "Fun Time" even during the summer I couldn't get away from Mr. Sullivan. Reading was the only time I got rid of my problems and could escape the hell I lived it. I pulled on new pants, and hid my dirty ones in the vent behind my desk.

I then climbed back into my bed, and continued reading my book. "_The hobbit jumped nearly out of his skin when the hiss came in his ears, and suddenly saw the pale eyes sticking out at him._ "_Who are you?" he said, thrusting his dagger in front of him. "What iss he, my preciouss?" whispered Gollum (who always spoke to himself through never having anyone else to speak to). This is what he had come to find out, for he was not really very hungry at the moment, only curious; otherwise he would have grabbed first and whispered afterwards." _

Santa Barbara, October 7 2005

I opened my eyes and shook my head. I was still sitting on the porch, looking out into the night. The dark had never really scared me, I always found it a good time to think. And gosh did I need to think. I remembered that whole summer. Whenever my mom or dad got me outside, Sullivan would appear and make my life hell for a few hours.

I would always run home, change, grab the nearest book and collapse onto the bed. One of the books I had started reading was "The Hobbit" I was captivated by that book. Speaking of which… I stood up and walked into the house. I walked over to Juliet's book shelf and scanned the shelves for the book.

I found it, and plucked it out carefully. I sat on the couch, turned on the small lamp and skipped always towards the last part I ever read. My dad had later hid the book, and I'd never been able to finish it.

"_You ask first," he said, because he had not had time to think of a riddle. _

_So Gollum hissed:_

_What has roots as nobody sees,_

_Is taller than trees, _

_Up, up it goes, _

_And yet never grows?"_

I spent the rest of the night, reading through the chapter. And I began to understand something… Gollum was all alone in the dark. The only way he could amuse himself was to ask riddles to poor Bilbo Baggins.

Is this all there is? Hiding in the dark? My whole life? I thought as I shut the book and stared at the picture on the cover.


	10. Safe For Now

Hey all! Another update from me :)

* * *

><p>"Shawn, Shawn." Juliet shook my arm. I opened my eyes Juliet was leaning over me in an old t-shirt of mine.<p>

"Uhh what time is it?" I mumbled sleepily, closing my eyes and rolling on my side

"Shawn you need to wake up, there's been another victim." She shook my arm again but I was already wide awake.

"What?" I said sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, a boy fifteen, he isn't as bad as the first one, but he was attacked by the same guy. Carlton wants us to go down and talk to him."

"Us?"

"Yes, you and me."

"Jules I don't know if... if I can." I looked outside and saw the mail man walking by putting mail in the mailbox.

"Shawn is there a problem?" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"What? No I was just joking." I gave a fake laugh.

"Alright then come on." I got off of the couch and quickly dressed into new clothes. I walked back into the living room and I saw Juliet put "The Hobbit" back into its proper place on the shelf.

An hour later we were parked in front of the address Lassiter had given us. It was a strange street; everyone was outside laughing and smiling.

"Jules lets jet." She turned and looked at me.

"Shawn it took us an hour to get ready and to get here. We are going to talk this boy." She frowned.

"Jules it's like that one episode of Charmed where everyone was really, really nice and Phoebe ended up getting shot. If you hear or see any guns duck, because we can't call Leo." I looked outside it was too sunny and friendly.

"Shawn this is a nice street, we've had no crimes here for years." Juliet got out of the car, shut the door and walked up to the house.

"Jules! Jules!" I jumped out and followed her. The house was yellow with orange trimming and a blue door. It had a bronze sun knocker, which I wanted to knock. So I did, I reached out and banged on the door. Juliet gave me an irritated look and looked at the man who opened the door. He was between the ages of thirty and forty. His brown hair stuck up in the back and his green eyes… he looked like me. Juliet must have seen the resemblance because she looked back and forth between us.

"Mr. Carter, I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara with the Santa Barbra P.D, this is my college Shawn Spencer." she nodded in my direction.

"Shawn Spencer head Psychic at the department," I held out my hand the man looked at me like I was offering him drugs, than he smiled.

"Welcome." I swear his smile got bigger and it seemed impossible, but it did.

"May we speak to you and your family Mr. Carter?" Juliet asked.

"Please call me Mike, and it's just me and my son my wife left… a couple of weeks ago. But Please you are welcome to come in." he stepped back and gestured us to come in. Juliet smiled and thanked him, she then walked inside. I followed her inside and glanced around the room it was colorful, too colorful.

"Sam come down here please!" Mike called, a teenage boy walked down stairs. He too looked like me, too much like me… _Man this place is weird_ I thought.

"What's up dad?" Sam asked

"These detectives would like to speak to you." Mike turned to us smiled and walked into another room. Sam smiled as well and walked over to the couch where he fell into it. He pointed to the couch across from him, Juliet and I sat in it.

"Ooo these are sof.t" I leaned more into the soft cushions

"Yup they're made from the softest fiber my father could find. We love soft things, even our hair is soft."

"No? Really?" I asked. He leaned forward and I touched his hair it was softer then the couch.

"My god, it's like a soft puppy that bathed in the sunlight." I wish I could get my hair that soft.

"See told ya," Sam and I fist bumped. Juliet cleared her throat and grabbed my hand away from touching his hair again.

"Now, for the reason we came here Shawn. Sam we would like to know what you could tell us about the… incident." She had trouble figuring out the right words.

"Uh yea sure," his smiled dropped from his face. "I was walking home he just came out of nowhere and attacked me. I don't remember much, just waking up in a motel room around four this morning," He looked at Juliet.

"Thank you for your time Sam," I said standing up. Juliet stood and thanked him and his father. When we got back to the car Juliet yelled at me.

"Shawn! I wasn't done questioning him!" She slammed the car door as she got in.

"Ok Jules who gets attacked and raped then acts completely fine hours later? I know I… wouldn't." I almost said I know I wasn't fine, I almost blew it but I was safe. For now at least.

* * *

><p>Shawn and his hair... *shakes head*<p> 


	11. Branding Means You're Mine

Almost done.

* * *

><p>I got into the car unsure if Juliet had heard me. It looked like she didn't since she didn't question me any further. But with Juliet O'Hara you could never be too sure. My phone rang the caller I.D said it was Gus.<p>

"Gus what's up?"

"Shawn? Where the hell are you? I went to your house. The door was unlocked; your motorcycle is still here I thought something happened to you."

"Gus don't be such a worried wart. Juliet and I had to talk to the suspect; she slept over so we went together." I gave a wink and smile at Juliet, she just laughed.

"Ew Shawn I was sitting on your bed!" Gus yelled.

"Why are you still in my house?" I fiddled with the radio.

"Because I told you the door was open and…"

"Wait the door was open?" I asked before he could finish, Juliet looked at me.

"Yeah didn't I say so?"

"No!"

"Oh well when I walked up to the house the door was open," he said it as if it was no big deal.

"Well I shut the door. That I did do," Juliet pulled over to the side of the road.

"Well it was open," Gus confirmed

"I'll meet you there in a bit," I hung up.

"Shawn what did he say?" Juliet asked.

"He said he went to the house, the door was wide open… well not wide but it was open."

"Someone broke in?"

"I don't know." Juliet started the car and drove us to my house. When we pulled up the blueberry was parked in front, my motorcycle behind it. We got out of the car and ran inside; Gus was sitting at my messy desk looking through papers. Juliet went around the house and checked if anything had been taken. [Juliet basically lived here, she spent many nights and days here so she could tell if something had been taken.] I was walking into the kitchen when I found a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Shawn,_

_By this time you know I'm back. And I know you are too scared to tell anyone about me. I'm watching you Shawn Spencer, I have been for days. I know all about you and your life. I suggest giving into you're desires. I can't wait for more fun times._

_Love,_

_Frank_

I gasped Frank knew where I lived. Then why had he waited this long to strike?

"Shawn?" Juliet called.

"In the kitchen Jules," I put the letter in my pocket so Juliet wouldn't see it. She walked in and looked around, then her eyes focused on me. I took deep breaths and steadied my heartbeat just like I had done to fool the polygraph machine.

"Nothing seems to be missing but a pair for sunglasses witch I'm sure you lost." She reported I nodded. Her phone rang.

"O'Hara?"

"O'Hara get Spencer and Guster down here to the station. We have some photos Mr. Spencer needs to look out."

"Okay Chief." Juliet hung up and called Gus in the room.

"Chief wants us to look at some photos back at the station now. She sounded like she was in a hurry. We should get down there." Gus and I nodded. I went with Gus this time because I knew Juliet was going to start asking questions soon, and I didn't want to answer any questions. When we got to the station bout a half hour later, Buzz directed us into her office. A table had been placed there so we could all sit around it.

"Ah Mr. Spencer take a look at these pictures tell me what you see," Chief told me nodding to Lassiter. Lassiter handed me the stack of photos. I flipped through them I didn't notice anything.

"What are they?" I asked putting the pictures on the table.

"This sicko kidnaps his victims, rapes them, and hurts them. Then he brands them," Lassie explained

"Brands them? What does that mean?" Gus asked.

"He takes the victim and brands them with a Taser gun. He brands them basically claiming them for his own. Meaning no one else can take them. If they do, they pay the price. He brands them behind their necks. Usually on the base." Lassiter told Gus. I reached behind my head and touched the base of my neck there was the mark, he had branded me when I was twelve…

Santa Barbara December 13 1989

"Come on Shawn relax your muscles." He told me. I was crying, we were in the Auto shop classroom. I was strapped to the table my back upwards. He placed a pack of Ice on the back base of my neck. I heard sizzling and saw a bit of steam.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

"Too claim you. No one else will do the things I do to you, because you are mine."

"Please don't." I begged

"Sorry Shawn it needs to be done," The ice was removed and I heard footsteps coming closer. "From this moment on Shawn Spencer you are mine." I felt hot metal press against the base of my neck, I cried out in pain. He covered my mouth with a rag and I slowly fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I was at home in bed. My father explained to me that Mr. Sullivan had been showing me an experiment in the Auto shop classroom when I started playing around with a piece of hot metal burning myself. And that the pain was so bad I blacked out. At least that's what my parents thought, I knew the truth. But they never would.

"Shawn ,Shawn?" Juliet shook me from my flashback.

"What Jules?"

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," she led me down to integration room B. I sat in the metal chair and looked around.

"Jules what are we doing in here?" She sat across from me and stared me right in the eyes.

"Shawn the marks in the pictures when I saw them… I realized I had seen them before but I couldn't remember where. But when you touched your neck I remembered where I had seen then before. I had seen them on you."

"Jules I have no idea what you are talking about." I scoffed.

"Shawn its time you come clean and tell me whatever you are hiding," She leaned closer to me.

"Jules I'm hiding nothing," I lied.

"Shawn the truth."

* * *

><p>oh... Jules knows Shawn's hiding something.<p> 


	12. A Mistake

Shawny tells Jules.

* * *

><p>"Jules I have no idea what you are talking about."<p>

"Shawn its time you come clean and tell me whatever you are hiding." She leaned closer to me.

"Jules I 'm hiding nothing," I lied.

"God Damnit! Shawn Spencer I want the truth! The truth, the whole truth." The look in her eyes made me realize my time was up. I could no longer keep my secret. I would have to tell Juliet or risk losing her. Juliet meant too much to me to lose so I choose to tell the truth.

"Jules the man who's… the man who is hurting these boys, I was his first victim." Juliet started laughing.

"Come on, Shawn tell me the truth."

"Juliet that is the truth." Something in my voice must have convinced her I was telling the truth. She stopped laughing.

"You're kidding, Shawn you're kidding right?" I shook my head no.

"He was my science teacher. At first it wasn't as much or as bad, but as we spent more time together the worst it got."

"The worst what got Shawn?"

"The rapes got worse," I gulped.

"He raped you?" she sat down across from me.

"Not once, but multiple times. From the time I was eleven to my fifteenth birthday." I looked away from her and looked out the window. She covered my hand with hers.

"Continue." She whispered.

"My father, he never noticed. He was a cop and he never noticed," I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"He was my science teacher. He said I had been a bad boy every single time before it happened. The first time it happened when I was eleven. It was the first day of school; I had science the last period of the day. This was the only class Gus didn't have with me. I walked in sat down, did as I was told but he stared at me the whole period. He asked me stay after so I did and... That was the first time." I couldn't stop the tears as they poured down my face. I told her all about the times he had raped me. All the times he had hurt me. All the times he had stalked me. All the nights I couldn't sleep because I was scared he would find me and get me. Then I told her about Theodore, how he saved me. And how I meet him after freaking out at the hospital. I told her about our walk, our shared lunch, how he encouraged me to tell her.

When I was finished Juliet too was crying.

"That's why you are so jumpy? All those times?"

"All of those times it was all because of him,"

"Shawn why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared. He said he would hurt me and my family if I told anyone. I was just… scared and a young kid, I had no idea what to do. He told me I was a useless little liar and that no one would believe me so I just didn't tell." I shook my head.

"He just continued to do those things to you for four and a half years?"

"Yes and, no one knew for all of that time." I looked at our hands.

"Shawn tell us his name. We can stop him if you tell us his name."

"No Jules. And this stays between us, no one else is to know. I'm trusting you with a big secret can you keep it?"

"Shawn I…"

"Jules promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise me you won't see me as another person but as me." She didn't say anything and she avoided eye contact. I moved my hand away from hers.

"Jules? Promise me," she still said nothing that's when I realized it was a mistake telling her.

"Fine I see you made your choice." I jumped out of the chair and ran outside. Ignoring the looks from my parents and friends. I ran outside and into an alley wanting to avoid any one they might send after me. Damnit! My head kept saying not to tell her, but when she looks at me like that I have to give in. Why does she do this to me? I heard the cocking of a gun and a voice.

"See Mr. Spencer I told you I have been watching you. I also said you were mine and I'm here to claim my property," I turned around hands up. Frank Sullivan stood there with his gun pointed at me.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn ran out of the room leaving Juliet sitting in the room by herself. He had trusted her with a huge secret and she blew it. Carlton and Chief Vick came running into the room.

"O'Hara what happened to Spencer?" Carlton asked. She remembered how Shawn was freaked out about the others finding out.

"I don't know. I told him he should stay somewhere else since someone broke into his house and he just freaked out," She lied.

"He's been like that a lot lately… I wonder why?" the chief looked at her and she shrugged.

* * *

><p>Poor Shawn, poor Jules... poor Lassie :(<p> 


	13. Show Down In An Alley

"O'Hara what happened to Spencer?" Carlton asked. She remembered how Shawn was freaked out about the others finding out.

"I don't know. I told him he should stay somewhere else since someone broke into his house and he just freaked out," She lied.

"He's been like that a lot lately… I wonder why?" the chief looked at her and she shrugged.

"We can go find him, he couldn't have gotten far." she said changing the subject. They all ran outside looking for him. Juliet and Carlton walked around coming to an alley where they heard a voice speaking.

"See Mr. Spencer I told you I have been watching you. I also said you were mine and I'm here to claim my property," Shawn turned around hands up. A man was pointing a gun at Shawn's chest.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Why? Why did you wait so long to strike?" I asked him.

"I wanted you to have enough fear. To see if you spilled our secret and you did. To a woman no less, a cop even. I know you Shawn ,I know you well, but telling a cop? Why?" He walked closer to me.

"Freeze!" Lassiter yelled walking to view with Juliet behind him guns raised. Chief Vick, Dad, Mom and Buzz came up behind them. Sullivan ran to me, grabbed me and held the gun to my head.

"Tell them to lower their guns," He whispered in my ear.

"Lower you're guns," I yelled. They didn't budge, guns still raised. Sullivan dug the gun deeper into my head

"Now!" I screamed. They all placed their guns on the ground. Sullivan tightened his grip around my neck.

"Now tell then to back up against a wall." he whispered.

"All of you back up against the wall. Now!" They did.

"If they follow us you will kill them Shawn. Not me you," I didn't speak. He dug the gun even deeper I gulped.

"If you follow me I'll kill you." I yelled. I looked into Juliet's eyes. Sullivan started backing up bringing me with him. He stopped.

"You pick up the guns and bring them to me." He pointed to Juliet.

"No leave her out of this." I hissed.

"Do it or I shoot your boyfriend!" He yelled, Juliet looked at me, I shook my head no. But she walked to the guns, bent down and picked up the guns.

"Good now bring 'em over here slowly," Juliet walked slowly and carefully with the guns. I looked at Lassiter he nodded approving of what I was going to do. As Juliet came closer I put my plan in motion. I swept my foot on the ground making Juliet trip. Dropping the guns.

"What the hell!" Sullivan hollered. I elbowed him in the face grabbing his gun and turning it on him. I backed up to Juliet and I helped her up. She stood next to me shaking but trying to stay in control. I kept the gun pointed at Sullivan with one hand, the other was around Juliet's waist. She was holding on to me and staring at Sullivan who laughed.

"You can't shoot me Shawn. You could but you wouldn't." he smiled evilly.

"Well than I guess you don't me as well as you thought," He frowned as I pulled the trigger on the gun. The bullet zipped from the gun and straight into his heart killing him instantly. Juliet grabbed the gun from me, handed it to Lassiter who passed us. I fell to my knees Juliet kneeled next to me and hugged me.


	14. Free From The Past

Its short but sweet.

* * *

><p>"Ok Just remember, me and mommy will be here to pick you up after school." I told him he nodded.<p>

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." he hugged me than Juliet. He ran off into the school.

"Be careful! Don't talk to strangers!" I yelled. Juliet smiled and grabbed my hand

"Honey, he'll be fine, relax worrying, isn't helping." She told me.

"I know sweetie, his mommy is a cop." I watched our son run inside.

"That and he has you for a father. Theodore Patterson Spencer has you, Shawn Spencer for a father." I smiled and kissed her. I placed my hand on the growing lump inside of Juliet's stomach.

Years ago a man by the name of Theodore Patterson told me I couldn't let fear of the past interrupt my future, I had been a child, I had no idea what that meant. But now I realized what he meant, and all it took was a special girl. And the birth of my son to help me see it. I helped my wife into our car and walked to the other side I looked across the street a man was standing there.

_Red Cap_

_White Beard_

_Tan sweater_

_Black right front tooth_

I smiled and looked at him, a car passed us and when it was away the man was gone. Seven years ago I was the victim of many rapes but now I was free. I was free from him and free from the past.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
